karaoke party
by saku2293
Summary: sasuke volvio a la aldea para estar con sakura pero vio que no era la misma asi que cuando fueron a un karaoke el le dedico una cancion ¿que hara saku?


Karaoke party ^^

Juntándonos

Sakura estaba sentada en el mismo banco en donde sasuke la había dejado cuando se marchó de la aldea, estuvo un tiempo pensando en cómo habían pasado los años cuando él se marchó y ahora cuando volvió después de 3 años de ausencia, pero de ello ya va 1 año.

Sakura: por kami ¿Por qué pienso en él? (_suspira)_

Después de unos minutos más escucha unas voces conocidas.

Inohinaten: ¡sakura! (_gritando)_

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan? (_mirándolas)_

Ino: frentesota no te acuerdas, hoy vamos al karaoke con los chicos.

Sakura: oh, es verdad (_sorprendida por no haberse acordado)_ lo siento chicas, es que tuve un día agitado en el hospital y me distraje.

Hinata: bueno entonces vamos los chicos deben estar esperándonos allá.

Sakura: wow espera hina por que tan rápida, todavía no me he arreglado, además porque tan deprisa te quieres ir (_pensando en molestarla) _oh, ya entendí quieres ir a ver a naruto no es así (_mirándola y cerrándole un ojo)_

Hinata: ¡noooo! Yo…no… (_Sonrojada)_

_Sakura: _por favor hina, has estado saliendo con naruto por 6 semanas y todavía te sonrojas, mira a ino lleva de novia con shikamaru mas de 1 año y no se sonroja y tenten está comprometida con neji y tampoco se sonroja, ya deja de sonrojarte.

Ino: sakura tiene razón hinata, pero hablando de chicos (_mirando a sakura)_ ¿tú no deberías conseguirte a alguien?, y que sea pronto frentona.

Sakura: pues no quiero ni lo necesito.

Tenten: ¿porque?

Sakura: simple, no quiero a alguien que me mande como si yo fuera un perrito, como los chicos hacen con ustedes, no me gusta ser mandada, prefiero estar sola a estar mal acompañada (_levantándose)_ bueno si ya terminamos de hablar me voy a casa y luego las alcanzo (_dejándolas con la palabra en la boca)_.

Ooooooooooooooo en casa de sakura oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura iba saliendo de su casa, iba vestida con una polera de tirantes celeste y una falda negra corta, zapatillas negras skeechers y medias hasta el muslo de color negro con celeste, iba maquillada muy levemente de color negro y brillo, el cabello suelto pero con pequeñas ondulaciones.

Siguió camino hacia el karaoke pero por atrás escucho una voz conocida.

Xx: entonces, ¿no quieres un novio?

Sakura: (_mira hacia atrás)_ sasuke, ¿Qué? (_riéndose) _¿ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas? ¬¬

Sasuke: (_sonriendo)_ responde

Sakura: (_sabiendo que sasuke no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta)_ respondo si te pones a andar

Sasuke: hmp, vamos (_comenzando a caminar)_

Sakura: no

Sasuke: ¿no? ¿Qué no? (_extrañado)_

Sakura: no quiero tener novio

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: ya me escuchaste anteriormente con las chicas así que no voy a repetírtelo, no me gusta repetir las cosas.

Sasuke: bien, por cierto llegamos.

Sakura: entremos

Sakura y sasuke entran al karaoke y ven que en la mesa estaban shikamaru y ino besándose, otra pareja que los imitaban eran tenten y neji, y naruto y hinata estaban un poco incomodos viendo la escena.

Sakura: (_carraspea)_ disculpen interrumpir pero ya llegamos.

Naruto: ¡hey! ¿Porque se tardaron tanto?

Sakura: porque fui a casa a cambiarme de ropa y en el camino me encontré con sasuke (_sentándose)._

Sasuke: si yo fui a mi casa a cambiarme (_sentándose)._

Ino: (_parándose)_ bueno, basta de excusas vamos a cantar o ¿no?

Tenhina: ¡siiii!

Neji: anoche con tenten estuvimos haciendo unos papeles con los nombres de cada uno (_pasándole un bol en donde estaban todos los papeles)._

Ino: como fue mi idea lo del karaoke, yo saco los papeles (_metió la mano dentro del bol y saco un papel, lo abrió y leyó) _neji.

Neji: oh genial ¬¬

Tenten: vamos canta (_mirándolo con cara de cachorrito)_

Neji: (_suspirando) _bien (_comienza a sonar la melodía y se sube al escenario)_

_Sabes no pido nada mas _

_Que estar entre tus brazos _

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti (mirando hacia tenten)_

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti (apuntando hacia tenten)_

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser _

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar _

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Sabes te quiero confesar _

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti (haciéndole señas a tenten para que suba)_

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine._

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine._

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos… (Abrazo y beso a tenten)_

Todos:_(aplaudiendo)_

Ino: bien, el siguiente en cantar es (_saca el papel)_ mi príncipe azul ¡shika!

Shika: ino, que problemático, no tengo ganas de cantar

Ino: o cantas o no hay diversión en casa ¬¬

Shika: que problemática (_empieza a sonar la música)_

¡Hey! Tú y yo

Es así, sube y baja pero un día al fin

Sin querer, nos va bien

Cuando uno ha dicho se acabo

Una voz dice no y se queda.

Si decides dejarme

No te voy a suplicar

Allá tú si más tarde

Aunque corras, te escondas no puedes escapar

Aunque corras, te escondas no puedes escapar.

Hoy si te vas ya veras

Que no es tan fácil olvidar

Sabe bien, sabe mal

Como sea pero es tan real

Que al final, lo demás

No te importa

Si decides dejarme

No te voy a suplicar

Allá tú si más tarde

Aunque corras, te escondas no puedes escapar

Aunque corras, te escondas no puedes escapar.

Correrás (_correrás)_

Te esconderás (_esconderás)_

Pero no te escaparas

Hoy una voz dice no y se queda

Si decides dejarme

No te voy a suplicar

Allá tú si más tarde

Aunque corras, te escondas no puedes escapar

Aunque corras, te escondas no puedes escapar.

Ino: ¡sii! Shika _(se lanza sobre el para poder besarlo)_

Todos: o.0

Ino: bien ahora le toca a… (_Saca el papel)_ naruto

Naruto: les voy a ganar ya lo verán

Sasuke: no es una competencia dobe

Naruto: si lo es baka

Sasuke: no dobe

Naruto: que si teme

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: teme

Sakura: ¡cállense! Naruto canta

Naruto: si Sakura-chan (_empieza a sonar la música)_

De tus labios, de tu tibio cuerpo,

De tus noches, de tu fuego y de tu piel,

De tu amor él era el dueño

Tus caricias, todos tus secretos,

El tesoro ajeno de tu dulce miel,

Lo que nunca imagine

Quien me iba a decir,

Que serias la lluvia y yo la tempestad

Quien me iba a decir

Que tenías la cura de mi enfermedad

Quien me iba a decir

Que serias la sangre de mi corazón

Quien me iba a decir

Que tenías la paz que tanto me falto

Por eso que más da,

Que la gente viene y va

Dime, qué más da

Si tu vientre es mi verdad

Por eso, qué más da

Que este mundo este al revés

Dime, qué más da

Si me besas otra vez

Todos: ¡naruto qué onda contigo! o.0

Naruto: (_sonrojado_) ¿hinata quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata: (_va hacia naruto y lo abraza_) SIP! ^^ (_Sonrojada_)

Neji: le llegas a hacer algo a mi prima y te mato naruto (_enojado y con tenten sosteniéndolo para que no atacara a naruto)_

Naruto: no le hare nada neji (_tragando duro)_

Ino: ¡eh! Sigamos (_saca un papel) _tenten

Tenten: ¡sí! (_comienza a sanar la música)_

Mírame yo soy la otra

La que tiene el fuego

La que sabe bien que hacer.

Tu sonrisa es la caricia

Que me mueve, que me hace enloquecer

Y en la penumbra misterioso

Cada noche me deslumbras

Y te pierdes al amanecer

Y por eso yo pregunto

¿Quién es ese hombre que me mira y me desnuda?

Una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas

Y me hace temblar, pero me hace sentir mujer

Nadie me lo quita

Siempre seré yo su dueña

Por la que no duerme

Por la que se muere

Por la que respira

Yo soy su mujer.

Todos (_- neji)_: ¡eres una pervertida tenten!

Neji: (_acercándose a tenten)_ nos podemos ir rápido

Tenten: (_sonrojada)_ ¡eh! Neji fue solo una canción

Neji: ¡oh! Vamos tenten

Tenten: otro día si, venimos a divertirnos

Neji: tus deseos son órdenes para mí

Ino: bueno ahora le toca a… (_Saca un papel)_ hinata

Naruto: ¡animo hinata!

Hinata: (_sonrojada) _na…Naru…naruto gracias (_comienza a sonar la música)_

Aquí estoy,

Tú también

Aunque sea en la imaginación baby

Esta vez quiero ser

La luna llena que te espera

Y te ilumina

Como amiga te he sido fiel

Ahora te llevo en la piel

Sé que no va a suceder

Pero lo puedo soñar

Te digo

Somos los dos

Como el aire que esta

Flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo (_mirando a naruto)_

Y eres mi ángel de paz

Déjame volar

A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma

Tu sello de amor

Lo llevo en la piel

Ser solo amigos, no es fácil, baby

Despertar es un dolor

Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero y aun espero

Te digo

Somos los dos

Como el aire que esta

Flotando libre en la inmensidad

Tus alas me llenan el alma

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte

Tanto miedo de no verte más

Aunque eres mi amigo, para mi algo mas

Todo lo he soñado

Y era contigo (_apuntando a naruto)_

Naruto: (_ayudándola a bajar del escenario)_ hinata, soy un idiota, no me había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo de tus sentimientos

Hinata: ya no importa, ahora eres mi novio ¿no? (_sonriéndole)_

Naruto: si y te voy a complacer cada día (_besando a hinata)_

Neji: (_con ojos asesinos)_ ¡a este lo mato!

Ino: (_sintiendo el ambiente tenso) _bueno sigue… (_Sacando un papel) _le toca a la más bella ¡ino yamanaka! O sea yo

Sakuhinaten: ¿la más bella? ¬¬

Ino: déjenme cantar (_comienza a sonar la música)_

Ciento que

Desde aquel momento que te vi

Decifre

Que nunca serias para mí

Que tal vez conocerte fue un error

O quizás el amor se equivoco

Y cada que pienso en ti (_mirando a shikamaru)_

Se enciende mi corazón

Y nada es más triste que hoy

Hablar de ti (_apuntando y coqueteándole a shikamaru)_

Ciento que

Tú me cortas la respiración

Cada vez

Que te acercas solo un poco a mí

Que tal vez conocerte fue un error

O quizás el amor se equivoco

Y cada que pienso en ti (_cerrándole un ojo a shikamaru)_

Se enciende mi corazón

Y nada es más triste que hoy

Hablar de ti (_tirándose a shikamaru)_

Sakura: ¡genial! Ahora ino vuela ¬¬

Ino: cállate frente de marquesina, yo tengo amor que entregar, no seas amargada (_saca otro papel_) Sasuke

Sasuke: hmp, paso

Naruto: (_susurrando) _anda teme canta, a Sakura le gustara, mira cómo se divierte

Sasuke: (_mirándola)_ oh por dios, está bien (_comienza a sonar la música)_

Me dices que te doy amor de contrabando

Que hacemos nada más lo que me viene en gana

Siempre a mi manera, mi santa voluntad

Que solo te mimo ya con cuentagotas

Eres tú el capricho que no me deja vivir

Mi dulce veneno

Somos dos a la par, tal para cual

Caprichosa eres tú (_mirando a Sakura)_

Caprichoso soy yo

Mi capricho eres tú_ (sonriendo a Sakura)_

Tu capricho soy yo

Eres tu quien rompe todos mis esquemas

La que arma jaleo, siempre dando guerra

Tu llama es desierto y tu mi manantial

Déjame beberte entonces a mi antojo

Eres tú el capricho que no me firma la paz

Mi dulce veneno

Porque somos igual, tal para cual

Eres mi capricho

Mi niña caprichosa

Déjame quemarme

Con tu amor en llamas

Eres tú el capricho que no me deja vivir

Mi dulce veneno

Somos dos a la par, tal para cual

Caprichosa eres tú (_sonriendo a Sakura)_

Caprichoso soy yo

Mi capricho eres tú (_mirando a Sakura y sonriéndole)_

Tu capricho soy yo

Todas la chicas (_- Sakura):_ *_* (_baba)_

Sakura: ino (_no contesta)_ ¡ino! (_un poco más fuerte, pero no contesto)_ ¡inoooo! _(gritando)_

Ino: ¿Qué?

Sakura: me toca

Ino: como lo sabes si aún no he sacado el papel (_enojada)_

Sakura: lógico, todos ya cantaron menos ¡yo!

Ino: ohhh bien canta, chicos Sakura canta mal así que les aviso que se tapen los oídos

Sakura: jajaja ¬¬ (_comenzó a sonar la música, cada uno espero la horrible voz)_

Llegas, coqueteas, hablas de más

Haces gran entrada en cada lugar

No me haces sudar (_todos la quedan mirando asombrados o.0)_

Me dijiste que tenías 26

Te comportas como de unos 10 o 6

¿Cómo escapare?

Mírate, por eso escúchate

¿Qué horror, ya cállate!

Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo

Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho que

Tu estrategia funciona, no no, ¡alguien sálveme!

No quiero un hombre de cuento

No busco a alguien perfecto

Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar

Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo

Que me envicie con cada beso

Me enamore hasta los huesos

Afortunadamente no eres tú (_mirando a Sasuke)_

No sé cuántos tragos llevas de más

Que no se te entiende nada al hablar

No me haces sudar

Mírate, por eso escúchate

¡Qué horror, ya cállate!

Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo

Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho que

Tu estrategia funcione, no no, ¡alguien sálveme!

No quiero un hombre de cuento

No busco a alguien perfecto

Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar

Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo

Que me envicie con cada beso

Me enamore hasta los huesos

Afortunadamente no eres tú (_sonriendo_)

Todos: o.0

Sakura: ¿Por qué me miran así?

Ino: la última vez que te escuche cantar, cantabas horrible

Sakura: ino nunca he cantado frente a ti ni a nadie

Ino: pero tu cantaste en tu fiesta

Sakura: ¿mi fiesta de 15?

Ino: si

Sakura: era una prima no yo

Tenten: pero tu voz es como de un ángel, acaso ¿nadie te lo ha dicho?

Sakura: acabo de decir que no he cantado frente a nadie, bueno ya paren de mirarme así (_enojada)_

Neji: bueno si, ya es tarde hay que irnos

Tenten: si, vamos (_se despiden y se van)_

Naruto: bueno te acompaño a casa hinata

Hinata: si, gracias naruto (_sonrojada_)

Naruhina: adiós (_se van)_

Sakura: bueno yo también me voy ino (_mira a ino y ve que estaba en un momento intimo con shikamaru)_ ¡rayos! Podrían conseguirse un cuarto o algo.

Shikaino: ¡ya lo tenemos! (_se van)_

Sasuke: te acompaño (_mirando a Sakura)_

Sakura: no te molestes ¬¬

Sasuke: Sakura, por favor, no puedo dejar a una dama desprotegida

Sakura: pues, me puedo proteger sola

Sasuke: me criaron como un caballero y siendo el caballero que soy no puedo dejarte ir así por la noche sola

Sakura: pero si en una banca ¿no? ¬¬

Sasuke: perdóname

Sakura: no te vas a rendir ¿verdad?

Sasuke: no

Sakura: está bien

Sasuke: (_luego de 4 minutos de haber estado caminando) _porque tan callada

Sakura: cuando voy a mi casa voy sola, además a ti te gusta el silencio o ¿no?

Sasuke: si, pero esto es incomodo

Sakura: yo no te pedí que me acompañaras

Sasuke: (_cambiando el tema)_ cantas bien

Sakura: o.0 gracias

Sasuke: ¿fue una canción dedicada?

Sakura: responde tú y luego yo

Sasuke: pero yo pregunte primero

Sakura: ¿y qué?

Sasuke: normalmente el que pregunta primero el otro tiene que responder, son reglas normales de la comunicación

Sakura: ¿terminaste de predicar? Me gusta romper las reglas

Sasuke: está bien, si, fue dedicada

Sakura: la mía también

Sasuke: fue dedicada para ti (_mirándola)_

Sakura: ¿Qué? O.0

Sasuke: desde que llegue he tratado de acercarme a ti, pero cuando te vi y no reaccionaste igual que antes, me dio algo de temor y no te lo dije.

Sakura: (_acercándose a Sasuke)_ eres un baka (_le agarra la camisa y lo acerca a ella para besarlo)_

Sasuke: o.0 (me está besando)_ (la agarra por la cintura y se van hacia un callejón)_

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron algo desarreglados a la casa de Sakura, Sakura abrió la puerta y entraron, Sasuke la agarro por la cintura y la llevo hacia el sillón, la acostó y el encima pero con cuidado de no aplastarla, de un momento a otro Sakura ve como Sasuke se quita la camisa.

Sakura: wow, no tan rápido

Sasuke: dime que es broma

Sakura: (_sonrojada)_ Sasuke, ¿somos novios?

Sasuke: si, te lo pedí en el callejón

Sakura: tú lo has dicho, en el callejón hace unos minutos, no me puedo entregar a ti ahora.

Sasuke: entiendo (¡estaba tan cerca!)

Sakura: lo siento

Sasuke: te esperare cuanto quieras

Sakura: gracias ^^

Sasuke: bien, me voy a casa (_poniéndose la camisa)_

Sakura: _(agarrándole el brazo para que voltee) _Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: (_mirándola tiernamente) ¿_sí?

Sakura: ¿y mi beso de despedida?

Sasuke: (_se agacha un poco para besarla con mucha pasión) _adiós

Sakura: adiós (_viéndolo marcharse_)

En toda la semana Sakura y Sasuke salieron por toda konoha, los chicos de la aldea cuando supieron del noviazgo odiaron a Sasuke con toda su alma y las fans de Sasuke quisieron matar a Sakura, en toda la semana fueron muy felices, salían a almorzar, pasear y cantar, ya que cada viernes iban a cantar, Sakura se veía como la chica más feliz del mundo y Sasuke estaba muy feliz de haberse enamorado de Sakura era el hombre más feliz del mundo.


End file.
